Creating original radio or audio-based programming such as talk shows and news for broadcast on either terrestrial or internet radio stations is a cumbersome task involving producers, editors, program directors, and hosts. There are cycles of pre-production, production, and post-production that all involve planning and execution of tasks. Even if it is one person running an Internet radio station, these tasks still need to be performed, often limiting the number of shows that can be created and audiences that any particular station can reach. As well, the resulting programs are not customizable for smaller audiences, or customizable for one particular listener's tastes.